Night
by waterfall tears
Summary: There are many things people do at night. Danny and Box Ghost explore one of them. I'm sorry, I swear it's better than it sounds


Night

(A/N: This is a mature DannyxBox Ghost oneshot I'm writing for MasterTechnus because she got me out of a detention. Well, I still had it, but at least it was scheduled on a Wednesday instead of a Friday. The title was inspired by a book on the Holocaust that we were reading in English class called Night.)

MinorNotethingie: Danny is 17, BG is 36. Box Ghost is lean and muscular.

Disclaimer: I don't own DP, but if I did I'd kick Nick execs to the curb.

Summary: There are many things people do at night. Danny and the Box Ghost explore one together. (It's corny, I know, bear with me)

"Box Ghost, where are you taking me?" Danny asked, allowing himself to be dragged along. He was blindfolded. It was his and the Box Ghost's two month anniversary.

"Just wait and see."

Danny was trembling with excitement. His hand felt hot in the Box Ghost's larger and calloused one. He wondered if tonight was the night he and the Box Ghost would "do it".

'_Oh my god, listen to me,' _he thought. _'I sound like a nervous highschool girl.'_

Well, it would be his first time with another man. Actually, it would be his first time with anyone. He was excited, and a little bit nervous.

"Box Ghost," he whined, tugging at his hand.

"Shh, we're almost there," he coaxed, leaning over and capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.

Danny blushed, but the Box Ghost didn't see it in the darkness. After ten minutes or so, Danny couldn't stand the silence any longer and asked, "Are we there yet?"

"Just a little bit farther," he answered.

Suddenly, he picked him up then put him down.

"What was that?"

"A puddle," he replied nonchalantly.

Danny smiled softly. His boyfriend really cared about him if he would pick him up just so his feet wouldn't get wet. He tried to kiss him in thanks, but missed and caught his ear. The Box Ghost chuckled in amusement.

"We're almost there," he assured him.

After a few more minutes of trekking through wet, slippery grass, probably from the rain earlier that day, they reached their destination.

"We're here," the Box Ghost announced, letting go of Danny's hand.

Danny mourned the loss of heat from his boyfriend's hand, but curiosity overtook him. The blue skinned ghost reached behind Danny's head and untied the blindfold. Danny gasped at the sight.

There was a silk black blanket spread out on the floor, two candles set up in the middle of two plates. On the two plates was a heaping serving of chicken alfredo, and two wine glasses. Danny turned shiny eyes to his boyfriend. Throwing his arms around him, he spread butterfly kisses all over his cheeks, nose and eyes.

"This is wonderful, but why in a warehouse?" he inquired, walking over to the blanket, kicking off his shoes, and sitting down.

"Because no one can interrupt us here," he said seductively.

The sparkle in his eye depicted they'd be doing more than eating in the warehouse tonight. Danny shivered in anticipation. As he dug in to his dinner, the Box Ghost watched him.

Had he been like that when he was younger; so full of life and joy? Was he truly happy with his former lover, basking in the glow of young love? He couldn't even remember his life when he was alive. All of it was a blur. All he remembered was that stupid box he was thrown into, and the splash of water, then bam! There he was floating around in the Ghost Zone, wondering how the heck he got there.

He shook his head. It wasn't time for dwelling on old memories. It was time to enjoy his new…afterlife with Danny. He wished he was human, so he wouldn't have to deal with Danny dying; after his death, he'd still be floating around the ghost zone, with nothing to do.

'_Whoa! Slow down there!'_ he thought.

He was getting a little bit ahead of himself. They'd only been going out, secretly, for two months. No time to think about marriage this soon. But he wondered if Danny wondered about the same thing. He glanced at the boy across from him; he was grubbing on his food like there was no tomorrow.

He sighed. Danny heard him and looked up.

"What?" he said, with a mouth full of chicken and noodles.

Alfredo sauce dribbled down the corner of his mouth. The Box Ghost chuckled at the younger man. He leaned over and licked at the alfredo sauce, causing the younger man to blush cutely, looking down at his food. The Box Ghost just shook his head, smiling.

"Are you ready for dessert?" he asked, after Danny drank all his wine and downed his plate of food.

"Sure!" he exclaimed, crossing his legs and looking at him expectantly.

He disappeared for a moment before he reappeared with a sliver plate, covered with a silver cover.

"What is it?" he asked excitedly, sitting on his knees.

"I'm about to show you."

He uncovered the dessert, and Danny let out a shriek sounding much like a girl's voice.

"Strawberries and chocolate? My favorite!"

He dove across the blanket and lunged at platter. He knocked the Box Ghost over, and grabbed a couple of strawberries and dipped them in the chocolate sauce.

"Mmmmm," he murmured, eyes closed in pleasure. "So sweet, yet so bitter and tangy."

The Box Ghost stared at him. He ate in ignorant bliss for about five minutes before he realized the Box Ghost was staring.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"You have chocolate on your mouth," he said, as if in a trance.

Danny blinked. "I do?"

He swiped at his mouth with two fingers, and they were smeared with melted chocolate. He raised them to his mouth to lick it off, but the Box Ghost caught his wrist between his fingers.

"Let me," he demanded huskily.

Danny was entranced by the desire in his smoky black eyes. He breathed hard while the Box Ghost came closer and put his lips against his fingers. His tongue passed over his fingers, over and over, and then finally he sucked the two fingers deeply into his mouth, sweeping his tongue in and out between the spaces.

Danny whimpered at the heat of his mouth and the contact.

"Box Ghost?" he was trembling.

He had a predatorial look in his eyes. He leaned over and licked at his lips, chewing and sucking on them. Danny moaned, moving closer to him. He pushed the dishes out of the way, dragging the younger halfa down towards him.

He kissed him fervently, sucking and nipping at the other's lips, thoroughly enjoying the tangy, chocolaty taste of his soft, ripe mouth. Danny moaned again, pushing ever closer to him, wanting to feel more of him against him.

The Box Ghost slipped his hands beneath Danny's shirt and petted his smooth abs, admiring his smooth muscular chest with his hands. He rolled one nipple around with his fingers, pinching and caressing and left the boy beneath him panting.

"Please," he whimpered.

The Box Ghost removed his shirt and brought his mouth down to one darkened nub, flicking his tongue over it; it immediately became hard. Danny gasped in pleasure. His pleasure heightened when he sucked the whole nipple, alternating back and forth between rolling one between his fingers and sucking. This continued for a few minutes before Danny was completely flushed and panting, legs spread wide.

The blue skinned ghost settled between the young boy's legs, rubbing against him in that sensitive area. He moaned, bucking up to him.

"B-Box Ghost…p-please. I need you."

"Shhh, patience. We have all night."

"I can't wait all night. I need you…_NOW_."

He brought his hand down to the bulge in his pants, and made him close his hand around it. His breathing was labored, and his blue eyes were clouded with lust. The Box Ghost almost choked from the feeling of his boyfriend's cock twitching beneath his hand. He unzipped his pants, shoving them down his hips and off his legs, along with his white boxers and his shoes.

"You're… _big_," the Box Ghost commented, taking his hard cock in his hand and started to pump it.

Danny couldn't stop the blush that heated his face. It was embarrassing to hear him say that, even if he was the only one there.

"I-I….um…"

"It's okay," he whispered, stroking his soft, porcelain cheek.

He couldn't smile because the friction from the Box Ghost's hand was distracting. He gasped, spreading his legs wider as he pumped faster and faster.

"O-oh God….Box Ghost….mmmm….yes, faster…please…"

He panted, bucking his hips into his stroking hand, moaning, eyes closed in ecstasy. Nothing had ever felt this good. Not when he kissed Sam, not his kiss with Paulina (A/N: I made this up, nobody be alarmed) nothing. All those other kisses (even though there were only two) didn't matter. All that mattered was the feel of his boyfriend's rough hand pumping him into oblivion. His breathing became shallow as he neared completion. He bucked up in an uneven rhythm, blind to everything but his own desire.

"Ohhhh, o-oh God….Booooxx Ghooooost….ahh..AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

He was sent over the edge with one final thrust. He slid back down to the ground, eyes half lidded, panting hard as he watched the Box Ghost leaning over him, licking off all his cum; seeing that instantly made him half hard again.

"Now it's your turn," Danny said lustfully, grabbing him by the crotch.

The Box Ghost gasped.

"Oh no, I want you too much. Get on your back," he ordered.

Danny obliged, albeit grudgingly. As much as he wanted to suck him off, the desire to have him pumping his glistening member into his tight hole was more arousing than any playboy magazine.

He eagerly backed up on the floor, legs spread as wide as he could manage, and tried for a sexy "come hither" look. To the Box Ghost, he looked drunk, out of his mind, and some young, cheap man whore he picked up on the street. He couldn't help himself, and burst out laughing. This immediately deflated his growing erection at the thought of being laughed at for trying to be sexy. The Box Ghost saw his indignant look.

"I'm sorry," he sniggered, trying to stifle his laughter. "You looked like some cheap man whore I picked up off the street."

"So you're calling me a man whore?" The Box Ghost realized his mistake and shrugged. He took him in his arms and kissed him chastely, his apology.

Danny got into it and reached passionately for him, knocking him down. His boyfriend laughed, pulling him close.

"Slow down, boy."

"Tell me to slow down one more time, and I'll stop this right here and now," he threatened, a confident smirk gracing his flush pink lips, swollen from bruising kisses.

The laughter instantaneously disappeared from his cherry eyes. He sent an apologetic look to the younger man, flipping him onto his back and slicking his cock with precum before positioning himself at Danny's hole. Danny inhaled deeply, preparing himself for the pain. He wasn't naïve; he knew there was pain involved with first time gay sex, just like there was pain for a woman when she was with her first man. It was basically the same thing: they were both being stretched _somewhere_, and a barrier was being broken.

The Box Ghost didn't thrust in, but slowly inched his way inside, making it easier on Danny. He held his breath, resisting the impulse to thrust all the way in. God, he was so _tight_. No wonder gay men preferred sex with virgins. (A/N: I am not stating this as a fact. Maybe in real life they don't want to deal with virgin inhibitions, or something like that) It felt so fucking _good_ to feel the stifling heat from Danny's ass surround his member, muscles clamping down on him. He groaned, still inching his way in. Danny was slowly adjusting, instinctively knowing that if he just relaxed and took a deep breath, it wouldn't hurt as much. When the Box Ghost finally broke the barrier inside Danny, he was wound so tight he was afraid he'd come before he fully enjoyed his boyfriend's virgin ass.

"It's ok," Danny whispered, clenching his fists, not because of pain, but because he felt so completely _full_. The Box Ghost was buried to the hilt inside him, and it was a new experience. "You can move now."

The Box Ghost let out a grateful moan as he started to pump, in and out, of Danny. His only aim was Danny's pleasure. He thrust into him at different angles until he heard Danny yell out a loud moan.

'_Found it,_' he thought triumphantly, pumping harder and faster, only aiming for that one, sweet spot inside him.

Danny bucked up to him, eyes closed in ecstasy. The Box Ghost thrust enthusiastically into him, joy evident on his beaming face, yelling out in triumph. (A/N: Don't ask me why he's doing this. I don't know.)

He held onto the black-haired boy's hips, angling his thrusts, slamming into that one spot over and over. Danny could feel every muscle in his stomach tensing up, and he knew he couldn't hold it any longer.

With one last, loud moan, Danny came, white hot starbursts exploding in front of his eyes. Box Ghost came soon after, riding out his orgasm, still thrusting into Danny. When the last tremor stopped, the Box Ghost slid out of the halfa, and lay next to him, gathering him up into his arms. He kissed his sweat glistened forehead, still breathing heavily.

"I love you, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. I love you, too."

"Do you know why I love the night?"

"Why?" Danny asked, looking into his eyes.

"Because at night, no one can see you. You are completely hidden, free to do whatever you want. There should be a secret society of people that only live in night. The night accepts everyone: outcasts, homosexuals, loners, anyone who's ever been lost or hurt."

"Did you just come up with this now?" Danny asked.

"No. I've been thinking about it for a while. Night frees us. We should respect it more."

"Respect the night?" Danny blinked.

"Yes, respect it, because it gives us our freedom."

Danny smiled in agreement. "To the night?" he said, lifting up an imaginary glass.

The Box Ghost returned it. "To the night."

(A/N: Well, that was unexpected. Why the hell did I end it like that? This wasn't supposed to have a theme! Anyways, hope u all like it.)


End file.
